


Insecurities

by girlofgold



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlofgold/pseuds/girlofgold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Robert promises Myrcella to Robb Stark, she begins to worry if she is is they type of girl Robb would want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insecurities

 

She wasn’t nervous when she first met him. He was handsome, and Myrcella immediately took to him. It was almost embarrassing, how she blushed every time she looked at him. Then, after their betrothal was announced, she began to really doubt herself.

He smiled at her before, but now he just looks on solemnly, as if assessing her and finding her lacking.

Myrcella bites her lip. Maybe he doesn’t want a Southron lady. She certainly doesn’t have a northern look, so perhaps he doesn’t think her capable of surviving in the north.

She takes a deep breath as she gathers her resolve. She’ll be a perfect Northern wife, she vows.


End file.
